the_new_clans_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join a Clan
You want to join? That's great! Fill out the form below and wait for it to be approved. Note that there are limitations and rules on making cats, so if an admin asks you to change something, please don't argue. When you put the cat on the page, please put Heading 3 and their name, then the form after it. Name: : Past names: Clan + Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: (your sig/link to username/whatever) Forms Adderstar Name: Adderstar : Past names: Adderkit, Adderpaw, Adderheart Clan + Rank: SunClan leader Appearance: Adderstar is a lithe, short-furred pale brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and belly. She has bright amber eyes. Since she was born a runt, she is smaller than many cats in the Clans. Personality: Adderstar is friendly and social, but at the same time quiet and watchful. She doesn't like getting involved in skirmishes, and would rather have peace between the Clans. She treats every cat in her Clan like they're her kits. She's surprisingly stubborn - it's hard to change her mind once she's set on something. She would help any cat with a problem - if it's listening to them rant, she'll listen. If it's helping them through their sibling's death, she'll support them. She's often underestimated due to her small size, but she can fight as well as any cat, even if she doesn't like to. Sometimes she can be very strict. History: Adderstar is pure SunClan. Her father was the previous deputy, Blazefur, and her mother was a senior warrior, Grasspelt. Her father was assigned to be her mentor when she became an apprentice, but on the first day of training Blazefur was killed by a fox. The fox was driven off by a patrol, but Adderpaw couldn't get rid of the image of her dead father's body laying at her paws. Upset and angry, Adderpaw refused to train with her new mentor, thinking that he was trying to replace Blazefur. The medicine cat was forced to talk sense into her, and she soon started her training again. Her mentor was a relatively young she-cat named Swiftstep. After about a moon, the two were as close as sisters. Adderpaw later became a warrior, renamed Adderheart. After seven moons as a warrior, she received an apprentice. About a day after he became a warrior, the Clan deputy died due to an infected dog bite. Adderheart was chosen to be deputy. Despite being incredibly nervous, she was proud of herself. Later, she became the Clan leader. Family: Blazefur (father, deceased), Grasspelt (mother, deceased) Made and approved by the maker~ needs a sig Miststream Name: '''Miststream : '''Past Names: Mistkit, Mistpaw Clan + Rank: '''(SunClan), warrior '''Appearance: '''Light-gray she-cat with green eyes '''Personality: Nice, sarcastic, short-sighted '''History: '''For a while as a kit Miststream was a rogue, abandoned by her family and left alone to perish. She did not die, though with great difficulty, and thrived as a young cat in the wilderness, learning her way around. As she grew she met more and more enemies, until she realized truly how much danger was in the wild for a feral cat. With a chance encounter with one of SunClan's warriors, Miststream found herself drawn to life inside the Clan. Protection, food, a family, and something to fight for seemed all she needed in life. With Adderstar's consent she became part of the Clan, training as Mistpaw and as her loyalty began to show through her rogue blood eventually went under the name Miststream. '''Family: '''Unknown miststream --approved, but next time please put more personality. phoenix flight